The Meterex Return
by The Arch-Admiral
Summary: Anchors aweigh! in this remake of the classic Treasure Island. No not really, I just made that up. Meterex finds Cosmo. Meterex try to conquer Mobius, suffering mishaps in the process. COMPLETE! At 2,000 views, I'll make a special story.
1. Mars and Galaxina

Galactic Co-ordinates 0-0-0

5 months after the events in Sonic X

Remnants of the Meterex are grouping for an assault on Mobius. A huge ship appeared and fired at them. (It looks like the Executor with the Death Star laser built in).

Dozens of fighters attacked the fleet, which started firing back.

On the bridge of the Meterex Command ship, Galaxina and Mars are looking uneasily at the huge ship, which is known as the Spiridus.

"This is not a drill, this is not a drill." said the captain of a battleship.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up, you idiot!" said a crewman on that ship.

"Enemy planes at three oh clock!" said a radioman on a cruiser.

"Three oh clock from who! You aren't helping us here!" A soldier on another cruiser yelled back.

"Commander Mars, the Spiridus has been sighted." Galaxina told Mars.

"Send Battleships to engage!" Mars commanded her.

"That's not a good idea Mars, we can't let our battleships face 'that'!" Galaxina said.

"Then send in the Scarship battleships!" Mars replied.

"I don't know Mars, The Scarship class battleships? It's too risky sir." Galaxina said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Mars flew into a rage at that point.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Just send 350 Cruisers! If they call us chickens that's fine with me, just sink THAT thing!" Mars yelled.

"You heard the chicken, send the cruisers!"

Galaxina ordered a captain, who immediately ordered the cruisers to fire their weapons.

After a 15 minute barrage, the Spiridus was unscathed. It then fired a volley of lasers, which decimated the Meterex fleet.

"Evasive manu-" said the captain of a doomed carrier.

"Enemy planes spotted! Begin phalanx fire!" A captain on a battleship ordered.

"No! Stop! You're firing on the Victory!" Another captain shouted at him.

Mars looked at the devastation that was the result of going around the universe, gathering meterex. And this was the result.

"All ships retreat!" Mars ordered what was left of the fleet.

Which was…

5 carriers

27 battleships

1 cruiser (the one that said 'enemy planes at three oh clock')

35 destroyers

12 troop carriers

And Mars' command ship.

The Spiridus vanished, and Galaxina and Mars were left to pick up the pieces.

The intercom sounded, and a soldier reported surprising news.

"We've found 5 survivors from the fleet!" the soldier reported. "One of them has green hair, and keeps Saying Tails over and over again. (1 guess who it is!)

"Uh, soldier, that girl isn't a part of the fleet." Galaxina replied. "That's my sister, and she was presumed killed 5 months ago."

"Your sister? Never mind, we still have enough troops to capture Mobius. Let's start the attack!"

Mars gave the go order and the meterex fleet started flying straight for Mobius. The flight should take about 12 days.

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Is the Green haired Girl yours truly? You bet it is!

Chapter two is in progress

A/N

Since Josh the hedgehog asked me for a Cosmo's return story, here it is, Josh!


	2. Cosmo and Galaxina

Time until Mobius

5 days

Cosmo couldn't believe it. The meterex were back, Mobius was the target, and the two commanders were confused about the directions again.

"Listen, we shouldn't have asked that Rabbit for directions." Galaxina told Mars. "He told us to take a left at Orion, and that brought us to Marmolin, he even drew directions on an Easter egg,"

Galaxina held up an egg covered in arrows.

"This is really hard to read. You see Mars, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade…"

Suddenly the ship stopped and the lights flickered.

"…And then that lemonade turns bitter, ferments and turns to pigswill." Galaxina finished by slicing the egg in half and putting it on a plate.

"So…When do we eat?" asked Cosmo.

The ship began moving again.

"You hungry? How about failure, with a side of unemployment? Well, that's what's for lunch." Mars said.

They got some food and they began to eat it.

Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just needed some humor for this


	3. Mars and the Energizer Bunny from Hell

Time until Mobius

3 days.

The Meterex had stopped at a planet to get some replies.

Mars got a 'ton' of C4

Galaxina got some food for the fleet.

Cosmo got some toys to keep her busy for the next three days.

While they were talking they noticed the same rabbit that'd got them lost.

"Hey you! You got us lost!" Mars said to the rabbit.

"You got yourself lost. Try to catch me!" The rabbit hopped (no pun intended) on an ATV and sped off. Mars got on her ATV, which blew up in her face.

The rabbit had put a brick of C4 on her ATV.

When the rabbit stopped and went to get some carrots, Mars snuck up behind.

"Blow me up with C4? Let's see how you like it!" Mars said while she placed 5 bricks of C4 on his ATV.

When the rabbit came back and got on the ATV, Mars said "Now!" and pressed the detonator, when nothing happened Mars went ballistic.

"What tha?" Mars said as the ATV started. "What the hell?"

As the ATV sped off, Mars said,

"Come on! Blow up!"

When the ATV was long gone, Mars threw the detonator at the ground.

"Who in the hell was responsible for manufacturing this rubbish?" Mars said as she picked up the detonator.

"Oh right. It must've been Activision." Mars threw the detonator at the wall. It broke into a dozen pieces. At the same time there was a large explosion from a mile away.

"That works too!" Mars said as she walked back to her ship.

Newsletter 3


	4. Author's conversation with Tails

Meanwhile at the Batcave, I mean, Tails' workshop...

"Batcave? Wow, I wish I was that lucky." Tails said. (True. So true.)

Tails sat in a chair, thinking. Five months. Five months since Cosmo died. (Or so he thinks, hardy - har - har.)

"Shut up, author." He muttered. (Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the Den.)

(A/N: Let's annoy Tails for a bit. Who's with me?)

"That Can't be good." Tails said before I took over.

"I'm a girly two tailed fox who loves Shadow...NOOOOOOO! Don't make me say that! People will think i'm wierd! Even worse, Sonic will think i'm wierd!" Tails screamed.

"Too bad! Who's writing the story, Me or You?" I asked him.

"...You I guess...stupid little piece of...grumble...mumble..." Tails muttered. (Woah, Kitsune McKitsune's got a pottymouth.)

"...Isn't that a parody of the Annoying Orange?" Tails asked. (Yeah...i've been waiting forever to use it.)

"Plagiarist." Tails accused. (Plagiarism is only when it's the exact sentence. I parodied it, Plus Cosmo never loved you, she loved Red Pine instead.)

(A/N: That's as far as I'm gonna go...ah who cares, this stuff writes itself!)

"NO! You LIE! YOU LIEEEE!" Tails yelped. (Who's the plagiarist now?)

(Meanwhile, at Mars' Command ship.)

"Brr. For some reason, I feel like beating up the author." Cosmo said to herself.

(Back to Tails.)

"Looks like we're in the same boat now." Tails said. (Ya think?)

"Besides this, could you please tell me how the story ends?" Tails asked. (NO! Figure that out for yourself! I'm not spoiling it!)

"Cosmo...WHERE ARE YOU?" Tails screamed to high heaven.

(Back to Cosmo.)

"I'M IN A SPACESHIP!" She replied.

(Back to Tails)

"GOOD! JUST WONDERING! he yelled (WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING?)

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Tails and Cosmo yelled. (THANKS A LOT!)

"...We're going to bed." They said. (Fine by me...heheheheheh)

What do you think? What is Tails doing after Cosmo?

What happened to the Spiridus?

Where's the rest of the fleet?

What is Galaxina's favorite Colour?

What happened to the Energizer bunny from Hell?

What enormously evil plan (or not so evil) Plan am I thinking of?

Why am I asking random questions? I don't know.

And if you want to read more of my comments, tell me in the reviews


	5. Cosmo and Tails

In a deserted city with a cloudy sky, a yellow two tailed fox boy and a green haired plant girl are driving a red hummer down a street. They're carrying AK-47s with shotgun attachments. Plus there's dead corpses and 'not-so-dead corpses'. The fox looks ahead and says,

"Oh, Mobius. How I wish that I could still call it that, but I've come to realize you can't have a nation without people. And there are no people here. No my friends this is the Kingdom of Zombieland. My name is Tails. Me and my friend Cosmo are two, if not just 'the two' survivors of a zombie outbreak."

The girl turns to the fox.

"Tails, quit speaking as if there's an audience. There is none, bar the ravenous freaks out there."

"Cosmo, we need to get our zombie survival facts off us soon." He said as a zombie ran past chasing a fat cat.

"There's rule number one, Cardio. When the zombie outbreak first struck, the first to go, for obvious reasons…were the fatties."

Tails said this as the zombie floored the obese man and took a chunk out of his neck.

"Poor fat bastard." Cosmo said as they shot the zombie. They noticed a woman shooting a zombie, then kicking it.

"Rule number two, Double tap. In those moments when you're not sure the undead are dead, dead, don't get all stingy with your bullets. One more good clean shot to the head…"

The zombie jumped up and attacked the woman, with three more zombies joining in.

"…And this woman could have avoided becoming a human happy meal. Woulda…coulda…shoulda." Cosmo said as they drove past, Cosmo opening the door to bash the four zombies.

"Rule number three, beware of bathrooms. In ways I would be embarrassed to explain, I'll make it brief, don't go in alone."

Tails said as they drove into the suburbs, noticing Vanilla rolling up a window while a bunch of zombie children pounded the car.

"When zombies started to outnumber humans, it was time to cut off all emotional ties, except to you. So when the girls of your neighborhood are messed up little monsters, maybe it's time to stop driving carpool." Cosmo said.

Vanilla drove down the road, then letting her guard down, looked at the bobble toys. She looked up again just in time to see a truck right in front of her. She crashed into the truck, flew out the window and onto the pavement, skidding across the road.

"Pretty basic."

Cosmo said,

"Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

They drove out from the suburbs and onto the interstate.

Cosmo noticed a zombie eating a corpse on the road. As they drove past she opened a door and bashed the zombie.

Tails looked out the window, thinking,

"Cosmo has a pretty sick sense of humor when it comes to killing zombies. Ok zombies aren't the most lovable creatures on the planet, but Cosmo really hated them. In fact, the thing she's more obsessed with than killing zombies, is finding a chocolate bar."

Soon they stopped at a market. There, they noticed a black car with two zombies outside.

They noticed the car entering the parking lot and ran forward to eat them.

Cosmo drove on and ran over the two zombies. They got out and walked to the shop.

"Double Tap." Tails said as they entered the building. Cosmo rang the bell and a zombie appeared from behind the counter and ran at them. He just got out the door when Cosmo blasted him in the head with her shotgun. It fell to the ground, making noises.

Tails looked from Cosmo to the zombie, then to Cosmo, and shot the zombie again.

"So what do you think? Zombie kill of the week?" Cosmo asked.

"Close but no Cigar. Zombie kill of the week goes to Tikal Echidna."

Tikal is walking towards a house with a zombie running towards her. She looks at the zombie, tugs a rope, and enters the building while a piano falls from the sky onto the zombie.

"Poor flat bastard."

They entered the shop, and Cosmo started playing a banjo. A few seconds later a zombie appeared from behind a shelf and walked towards them.

Cosmo jogged forward with the banjo. "You've got a pretty mouth." She said as she swung the banjo at the zombie, making a direct hit. She hit it two more times with the banjo just to be sure.

A zombie appeared behind Tails, who ran towards Cosmo.

"Don't swing, don't swing!" He said as he dived under the banjo.

"Swing!" he said, but Cosmo needed no prompting. She swung the banjo, taking the head off.

Tails and Cosmo walked towards the candy section.

"Wow. You, miss, are a dangerous person." Tails said. But then Cosmo stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Cosmo said as a zombie walked around a shelf, stopping 7 feet from them.

Tails tried to give the shotgun he'd brought along, but Cosmo pushed it aside, taking out a hedge clipper, and walked towards the zombie.

"Come here, little fella. Just gonna take a little off the top."

A few minutes later Cosmo was done beheading the zombie, then walked out of the store with Tails.

There they noticed Fiona and Cream hijacking their car. They sped out of the parking lot, leaving Tails and Cosmo standing there.

"We could get another one. Hey there's a nice car over there." Tails said as he saw a SUV.

"Yeah. Yeah that is nice." Cosmo said as she pickup a brick and threw it at the car. Then she picked up a crowbar and started smashing the SUV.

"In Zombieland, Cosmo believes you have to blow off steam, or else you lose your mind. If that keeps her happy and keeps her from using that crowbar on me, hey, go ape shit."

"I want my Hummer back! Stupid little idiots!" Cosmo yelled as she bashed the engine. She jumped off, then rejoined Tails.

"You know what they say, on the path to revenge; you must first dig two graves." Tails said as they walked out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. One for the big chick and one for the little chick." Cosmo said as they walked down the road towards an abandoned car.

I Know, I know what you're saying. What does Zombies have to do with this? Find out.


	6. It turned out to be a dream sequence

They approached the car, expecting a zombie to come at them. Instead it was completely deserted. They opened the car door to find a black duffel bag, which when opened, contained two heavy-duty M247 SAW machine guns.

"Oh! Thank God for rednecks!" Cosmo said as they got in the car.

A few minutes later they were looking at a ditch with a van inside.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" Tails asked Cosmo.

"Well take a look; it's a heaven-sent Hershey's truck." Cosmo started to walk down the hill, then turned around to Tails.

"Are you coming?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, but if we're going down that hill, we need to limber up, so our strength is increased," Tails said as he did training exercises.

"I don't believe in it. I mean, do you ever see a lion limber up before it takes down a gazelle?" Cosmo said.

"Hmm," Tails wondered as they walked down the hill.

They opened the rear door and a pile of snowballs landed on the ground.

Tails picked up one while Cosmo started kicking the pile.

"Snow balls? Snow balls? SNOW balls? Where, is the chocolate?" Cosmo said as she kicked a packet.

"I like snow balls." Tails said as he opened his snow ball packet.

"I hate coconut. Not the taste, the consistency." Cosmo muttered as Tails ate his treat.

"Fresh." Tails said as they walked back to the car.

"Oh, this chocolate thing. It isn't over yet." Cosmo said as they got into the car and started driving.

"Where are those carjacking freaks anyway?" Cosmo asked as they swerved to avoid a truck wreck.

"They're probably long gone. It'll be like searching for two needles in a continent sized haystack." Tails replied as they noticed a car on the road."

"There they are. I'll go down to see if they're there. If not I'll signal you to come down with the car." Cosmo said.

"Ok."

Cosmo searched the car. The two girls weren't there so she signaled Tails.

Tails drove up to the car and Cosmo got in.

"The thieves aren't there. Let's drive on." Cosmo said.

"Uh…yeah…just one thing…" Tails stammered as he started the engine.

"They're in the back aren't they?" Cosmo asked as Cream popped up holding a shotgun.

"Just me." Cream said as she pointed the shotgun at both of them.

"You got taken by a six year old?" Cosmo asked with a hint of amusement on her face.

"Well, girls mature faster than boys, so she's way ahead from where I was at that age.

"Six is the new twenty. Gun please." Cream asked as Cosmo gave her machine gun to her.

"Like you would ever use that thing." Cosmo was cut off when Cream fired a round into the air.

"Please don't kill me with my own gun. Cosmo whimpered while Fiona emerged from behind a haystack. She got into the back of the car while Tails started driving.

Tails woke up. Likewise Cosmo did the same. Cream did the same. Fiona did the same. Why had they all had the same dream? Because I was bored.

"WHAT? NO FAIR! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE US UP?" They all yelled at me (Evil laugh)


	7. Carried away By a Moonlight Shadow LOL

Chandelier missile launch facility

North of Sonne Island

The railgun that was located here was enormous. Located on a flat top iceberg of all places. it was a miracle it was able to float, but in 30 minutes time, quite the oppisite was be taking effect.

Garuda team flew over Sonne island on their way to the Chandelier-

At my computer.

"HOLD IT! That's not part of the story!" Tails said, looking at the screen.. (Sorry, got carried away.)

"Sure you did." Cosmo said, also browsing.

"This is sooo random." Mars Whispered to Galaxina.

"Tell me about it." Galaxina replied.

"If anyone needs me, tell them I went to train Shadow squadron. We got new SU - 47 Berkuts. We're anxious to try them out." Mars said.

"Good. I'll make sure to tell them." Galaxina replied.

(A/N: In my stories, I look like Mercury. She Debuts in Poor Charmy with Sturmgeist. They'll be getting a proper story soon.)


	8. Introduction

Introducing...

Meterex Commanders (yet again) Mercury and Saturn-

"Wait, wait, wait. So first we're recruiters, then two air force captains from the future, now we're Meterex Commanders?" Saturn and Mercury said. (It's so cute when you do that)

Saturn and Mercury are beside me as we type the story.

"Remind me Saturn, why does the author name us after planets?" Mercury asked.

"She has nothing else better to do, besides, she plagiarised Pokemon. (Did not! I only took the names!) and besides, not all of us are real named after planets, Mars' real name is Marissa." Saturn replied. (True. So true)

Mars burst in on the room where we're typing the story.

"How many times must I tell you? Don't. Call. Me. Marissa!" Mars complained.

"What, you don't hate Ace Combat 6 do you?" Mercury asked.

Small chapter. Just needed to introduce these 2. Coming up Groucho Marx References!


	9. Groucho Marx Quotes! Poor Mars!

Engine room.

"How long until the repairs are finished?" Mercury asked.

Mars reported "This is too confusing for me."

"A child of five could understand that. Someone go fetch a child of five." Saturn said.

"We don't have a child of five. We have a child of eight, that could work." Galaxina replied.

(5 minutes later.)

"Repairs complete."

(10 minutes later)

"Planet Mobius is in visual range." the pilot reported.

"Ok...hmm. get Sleet and Dingo to the bridge. I told you we should have got those mercenaries at planet Merc.' Mars told Galaxina.

At the back of the bridge, Cosmo and Mercury were playing a game of catch with a banana. Mercury threw the banana to Cosmo before turning to Mars.

"Wow. That was quick, time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a banana." Mercury said, just before she turned around and got a faceful of banana.

'Oops...ehehehehehe..." Cosmo giggled at the sight of Mercury, dripping with mushy banana.

Mercury glared at Cosmo for a bit, before laughing as well.

"Ok...Contact Dr. Eggman, maybe he can help us conquer Mobius." Saturn ordered the radioman.

Instantly The fat bot's bushy face appeared on the screen.

"Remember, Eggman only lies when his lips move." Mars told the commanders, plus Cosmo.

"Really? How can you tell?" Galaxina asked.

After 5 minutes of negotiating with Eggman, the link cut, and the bridge broke out in conversation.

"I guess this makes Sonic America." Galaxina said to Saturn.

"And Knuckles NVA. And NVA kicked America's butt." Saturn replied.

A few meters away Mercury was talking to Cosmo.

"So I heard about your adventures with Sonic and his friends," Mercury said.

"Oh, so you did hear this story, well don't stop me. I'd like to hear it again." Cosmo replied.

Mars overheard this, and groaned.

"Remind me helmsman, why does everyone quote Groucho Marx?"

The helmsman had a headache, so he replied

"I don't know, I had a wonderful evening, but this wasn't it."

At this, Mars groaned even louder.

Just to spare Mars the torture of listening to this, i'm ending the chapter


	10. Lord Helmet 1

The Flagship journeyed through space, on their way to Mobius.

(In the control room)

"Make way for Lord Helmet!" A crewmember cried out. Everyone in the control room, Mars, Galaxina, amd Mercury included, looked to the door at the back of the room.

A seedrian in a lord vader suit marched to the control desk, doing a good Vader breathing imitation.

When he got to the desk, he started gasping.

"Gack...Gack..."

Suddenly the Visor lifted up.

"I can't breathe in this thing!" Saturn gasped.

"We told you not to use this Visor all the time, but do you listen?" Mercury said, playfully pushing Saturn.

"I take it's no." Helmet replied.


	11. Thanks for pointing out the obvious!

Sonic and Tails are looking up at the fleet of ships that are hovering 15 miles above the planet, fighting the Egg fleet, because they saw Eggman's lips move.

"Judging by the way they're bombarding the Egg fleet, I say those are Meterex." Sonic said.

"And the scanners say there are seedrians in the fleet as well, I thought they were dead!" Tails pointed out.


	12. It's Super Effective!

On the command ship, Mars and Cosmo are playing a game of Virtual Pokemon in the game room at the back of the ship.

A Wild Mars appeared.

Cosmo Used Grass Knot!

The Wild Mars was defeated!

Level up Music starts playing.

Cosmo went to Level 23! Cosmo learned Fangirl squeal!

"Oh no." Mars groaned.

"SQUEAL!"

Cosmo Used Fangirl Squeal!

...

The Wild Mars Fled!

They exited the simulator, Mars looking as if she had just went on the Turkish Delight ride once too many times.

"OW! Why on earth did you have to use that?" Mars groaned.

"It seemed cool." Cosmo replied.

"...I'm replacing that game with MW2." Mars said.

Mercury ran into the room, leaving a trail of fire from the bridge.

"Did someone just say MW2?" Mercury asked.

"We're replacing the game in there with MW2." Mars answered

"SQUEAL!" Mercury jumped for joy while Mars fell over, ears pounding.

"I'm just heading to the bridge now." Mars said.

At the bridge, she saw Galaxina sitting at a table, fiddling with a megaphone.

"What are you doing Galaxina?" Mars asked.

"Fiddling with a megaphone. Let me hold it up to try it out." Galaxina replied.

"Just to let you know, Cosmo got to Level 23 in that Pokemon game." Mars said.

"SQUEAL!" Galaxina used Magnified Fangirl Squeal, forgetting she had the megaphone right next to Mars' ear. It's Super Effective! The Wild Mars Fainted!

She didn't see Mars when she put it down, so she looked over the table and saw Mars knocked out and probably deaf.

Galaxina looked around, wondering if she should get help. She shrugged, then went off to get a glass of water.

Poor Mars, the Fangirl Squeal is super effective!


	13. Lord helmet 2

Saturn sighed.

"I'm bored. Can we watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, we can watch 'The Meterex Return'." Mars replied.

"How can we watch it? We're still making it!" Saturn was confused.

"Thanks to advances in technology, we can watch the movie before it's done." Mars said as she took out the video.

The beginning space battle plays.

"Meh i've seen this, fast forward." Saturn said as he fast forwarded through the movie.

The scene in which Saturn smashed into the gunnery console plays

"Skip this part. In fact never play it again." Saturn voiced, as Mars fast forwarded until...

The scene in which they're watching the movie plays.

Saturn turned to the camera, and back to the screen.

Mars turned to the camera, then back to the screen.

Saturn started waving a hand, until he turns to the camera.

"What the hell are we looking at?" He asked.


	14. We have Liftoff!

Deciding to take a look around Mobius' moons before landing, The flagship approaches the moon of Mars.

A technician looks at the moon and says "That's Mars? Urgh, what an ugly piece of junk. I mean, look at it! It's disgusting!"

Suddenly there was a wail of despair, then a door slamming. Mars had just ran from the room.

Everyone glared at the offending technician.

"Oops?" he said weakly.


	15. Super Sonic Bros Melee

Warning! Contains Knuxina joke

Mars is in her ADFX - 02 Morgan while fighting Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver (WTH!) combined.

Cosmo and the other commanders are standing on the edge of the battlefield doing...a game of monopoly.

Mars smashes into Silver, sending him flying into a Volcano.

"NO! NOT THE PIT! IT BURNS!" Silver screamed as he flew into the crater, teleporting onto safe grounds, then passing out.

Mars fires a burst missle, sending Shadow and Sonic out of action.

"Word to the Wise, when I come knocking, don't come prepared for Biolizard." Mars said as she faced off against Knuckles, speeding towards thhe hapless echidna.

Knuckles leapt up as Mars passed underneath, then smashed down onto her plane, sending it into the ground.

Just then Mars' radio crackled.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" Pixy asked through the radio.

"Shut up Larry." Mars said as she hurled her radio at his plane.

"Oh hell no-" Larry's radio cut off as he bailed out from his plane, just before it exploded.

Knuckles sped around Mars' plane, digging as he went, before he lept to the side and Mars' ship fell into the pit.

Cream flew down.

"Knuckles! Tails needs you at the cannon, so he can defeat the Meterex!" she said.

"I just did!" Knuckles replied, before Mars' plane emerged from the pit, her eyes blazing with pure bloody murder.

She leapt out just before her ADFX exploded.

Meanwhile two female hedgidna twins named Akira and Kaori were sitting in a tree, eating popcorn and watching the battle.

"No ya didn't." Kaori said.

"What an idiot." Akira remarked.

Mars looked at Knuckles. Cosmo went over to look at the fight.

"You idiot! It took me three years to build that! Why I oughta..." She said, shaking her fist.

"Ha! You're just a girl! You can't talk crap to me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Knuckles said, laughing.

"Oh, you just crossed the line there, why don't you come and get me?" Mars said, a visible vein throbbing in her head.

"I know your trick, you can't fool me!" Knuckles retorted.

Mars thought " Dang, how do I get him to come over here...OOH I have an idea!"

She said, " The Master Emerald is just a stupid rock."

"IT IS NOT! RAAAAAAAAGH!" Knuckles ran at Mars, yelling the Echidna battle cry.

Mars waited until he was 2 metres away, then stuck out a fist and he ran into it at 27 miles per hour. Knuckles was sent sprawling.

"Honestly, I expected a bit more of a challenge." Mars taunted.

Knuckles jumped up.

"I let you do that. Now you're gonna be sorry."

knuckles tried to punch Mars, but Mars ducked, then gave him an uppercut while she was at it.

Knuckles lay on the ground, defeated.

"The wild Knuckles had fainted." Cosmo said.

Knuckles got up, and spat out a tooth.

"And you may have broken his jaw in the process." Cosmo said.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the battle, Mercury, Saturn, and Galaxina were looking at the fight.

Mercury noticed Galaxina looking at Knuckles, with hearts in her eyes.

Mercury snapped her from her daydream.

"Get a grip, Galaxina!" Mercury scolded her.

"Sorry, Master Mercury." Galaxina said, doing puppy dog eyes.

LOL! good chapter! thanks to Jost the hedgehog for suggesting the Knuckles and Mars fight scene.


	16. Weapons Testing

Meterex Stronghold, Knothole Village.

I herded all of the Meterex commanders onto the outdoor weapons testing range, Which i had put dummies and a range of weapons and vehicles on.

"What are we doing here?" Mars looked a bit confused. (We got to find you a trademark weapon/vehicle.)

"Like this?" Mercury held up a laser gun. (AH! Put that down!)

"What kind of trademark weapons?" Saturn aked. ( I dunno, a Switchblade, a gun, a Bad ass laser rifle or something, I don't care! Just choose a weapon, test it against those dummies over there.)

Mars picked up a M249 SAW machine gun

Saturn and Mercury got into a heavily armored custom vehicle, which i had taken the liberty of placing two chainguns, an insane amount of missiles, a helipad and an equally armoured Harrier drone onto. (Remember the TV screen above the windscreen and the dials controls the drone. Saturn you drive, Mercury, you control the weapons)

Galaxina picked up a multipurpose, build your own, knife, and was a bit confused by it. (That's a three piece blade i made myself.)

"So...how do you make into another weapon? she asked. (well, there are a few different ways.)

(I took the blades of two kitchen knifes, put safety handles on the bottom of them, then I put a brace which holds them together. As for the weapon choices...)

Throwing Knife: The default one which you have in your hand right now.

Dagger: Slide the brace over so they're side by side.

Two daggers: Take off the brace.

(I present a custom automatic rifle, with a narrow barrel just big and wide enough to fit a throwing knife into)

Knife Gun: This is a knife gun, basically a modified machine gun that'll fire the knifes. Very effective, it brings new meaning to the 'knife to a gunfight' phrase.

TRADEMARK WEAPONS FTW!


	17. Lord helmet 3

The commanders have learned about a chaos emerald being found in the Omega quadrant

"Prepare ship for light speed." Mars ordered.

"No, lightspeed's to slow. Go to ludicrous speed." Lord Helmet ordered,

"We never tried that sir! I don't know if this ship can take it!" Mars protested.

Saturn grabbed Mars, and spoke in her face.

"What's the matter Colonel Sanders, Chicken?" Mars flinched at the mention of her last name.

"Bawk...Bawk...Prepare for Ludicrous speed! Close down all shops in the mall! Cancel the three ring circus!" Mars spoke into the P.A system.

"Give me that you buffoo!" Saturn grabbed the P.A

"Ludicrous speed!" He bellowed.

Mars dived for a seat, and buckled her seatbelt.

"Sir, you'd better Buckle up!" she said.

"Be quiet!" he ordered.

The ship went to ludicrous speed, causing Saturn to levitate up in the air while clinging to the control module.

(meanwhile, in lightspeed.)

Lone Starr and Barf sat down, stunned by the insanely fast spaceship that just whizzed over them.

"What was that?" Barf asked.

"Spaceball one." Lone Starr answered.

"They've gone plaid!" Barf said.

(Back on the flagship)

"My brains are going into my feet! Shut this thing off!" Saturn ordered.

Mars complied. hitting the emergency brakes button. The ship immediately stopped in flight.

Saturn flew forward, crashing headfirst into the gunery console

Mars and a few soldiers rushed to help him.

"Lord Helmet! Are you Ok?" They asked.

"Fine...just get me a cappuccino...and some tylenooooool...Saturn trailed off as he fell over.


	18. Lord helmet 4

The commanders are in the flagship, chasing down Rouge in her ship.

"Fire a warning shot across her nose." Lord Helmet said (Visor down)

After two minutes of close call firing Saturn raises his Visor.

"Careful you Idiot! I said across her nose, not up it!" He scolded.

The gunner turned, he had a dumb expression on his face. "Sorry sir. I'm trying my best.

Saturn turned to Mars. "Who made that man a gunner?" he asked.

A officer with another dumb look on his face piped up. "I did sir, he's my cousin."

"Who is he?" Saturn asked again.

"He's an asshole sir." Mars answered.

"I know that! What's his name?" Saturn said.

"That is his name sir. Asshole, Major Asshole." Mars replied.

"And his cousin?" Saturn asked again.

"He's an asshole too sir. Gunner's mate first class Philip Asshole." Mars said, a bit annoyed.

Saturn turned to the enitre bridge crew.

"How many assholes do we have on this ship anyway?" he groaned.

Everyone on the bridge crew raised their hand.

"I knew it! I'm surrounded by assholes!" He said.

He flipped his Visor down.

"Keep Firing assholes!" He ordered, but During the conversation, Rouge had flown the coop.

Saturn screamed all the way back to his stateroom.


	19. All Smotherings

The Meterex commanders are in the control room on the command ship, discussing ways to conquer the planet.

"We could bombard it, like we did with the planet Asteroid (The one in Sonic X episode 67 Testing Time)" Mercury suggested.

"Nah. We could just go in and massacre them." Saturn said.

"Or we could go in and make peace, then take over the planet in a bloodless coup," Galaxina put in her own opinion.

"That's nice." Mars replied sarcastically.

"Yep. All Smotherings."

"Oh..." Mars trailed off.


	20. Lord Helmet 5

(This Chapter takes place between chapter and chapter)

The Commanders have decided on what to do, Bribe King Acorn for the combination to the Mobius air shield, so they can suck out the air, and suffocate the planet's residents.

(Meanwhile, Saturn is in his stateroom, playing with his Sonic X toys)

Saturn as Lord Helmet, Sonic, Sally (humorous purposes only), Tails, Amy, Cosmo, and a handful of Metarex soldiers. Saturn had his Visor up so he could see clearly.

Saturn is acting out a titanic battle between Sonic's gang and the Metarex.

"Ah, Sonic. You will have to die here, so...Think fast!" He said in his Lord Helmet voice as he mimed shooting Sonic with a blaster.

"What did you do to my friend?" He mimicked Tails voice.

"The same thing i'm gonna do to you!" He replied in his normal voice, then proceeding to flick Tails off the pile of books he had set up.

He then pretended to force grip Amy, and throw her into Cosmo, knocking them over.

He was just about to mime shooting Sally, whem Mars burst into the room.

"Lord Helmet!" She said.

"WHAT?" he yelled, quickly grabbing the toys,and hugging them, to keep Mars from noticing them.

"You're needed on the bridge sir." She informed.

"Knock next time!" he ordered.

There was an awkward pause.

"Did you see anything?" Lord Helmet asked.

"No sir, I didn't see you playing with your dolls." Mars said, before she closed the door.

Saturn breathed a sigh of relief, put the toys away, pulled his visor down, and walked to the bridge


	21. Lord helmet 6

Saturn and Mars are talking to King Acorn over the vid-screen.

"We just want to enter your planet peacefully, But we don't know the combination. Could you tell us?" Saturn asked.

"Ok, The combination is 1-2-3-4-5." King Acorn said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Mars said, before cutting the connection.

"That's the stupidest combination i've heard in my life! Something an idiot would have on his Luggage!" Saturn yelled.

Red Pine burst into the room.

"Do we have the combination?" He asked.

"Yes sir. It's 1-2-3-4-5." Mars said.

"Remarkable, that's the same code on my luggage!" Red Pine said.


	22. You have it wrong!

*Play Sonic Unleashed: Savannah Citadel Night*

Sonic managed to stow away on the Meterex flagship as it left Mobius.

He figured out that the self destruct would blow up the ship and destroy their plans.

(Command room)

"Commander on the bridge!" The room saluted Saturn, who was in his Darth Vader outfit

"Why are you running so fast?" Mars asked.

"If I walked, this story would be over already." Saturn replied.

"Where's Mercury anyway?" Galaxina asked Mars.

"Guarding the self destruct button." Mars answered.

"I'll go help her," Saturn said, running from the control room again.

(Outside the self destruct room)

Sonic couldn't believe his luck. Only one guard outside the room.

Sonic grabbed the guard's neck, which didn't do a lot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercury asked.

"Uh, Vulcan death grip." Sonic said.

"You have it all wrong. It's supposed to be down here, where the neck meets the shoulder." Mercury told him.

"Oh, thanks!" Sonic said, moving to the correct location.

"That's right." Mercury grinned, just before she blacked out.

"That was easy." Sonic said, while stepping over the unconscious Mercury before moving into the control room.

"Spock would be proud." Saturn said, watching the scene from the shadows.

He also stepped over Mercury, and enetered the room.


	23. Evacuate the MINI MALL!

Red Pine (Yes he's here, but without his robot suit.) Looked down at Mobius, grinning.

"Ah. Planet Mobius. ten thousand years of fresh air." Red Pine announced.

"When he runs things, it won't last a hundred." Galaxina whispered to Mars, who silently agreed.

"Ready the air tanks!" Red Pine ordered.

"Ready, Kafka?" Galaxina asked, earning herself a wierd look from Red Pine.

Mercury ran into the room.

"Sonic's in the self destruct chamber!" she cried.

Galaxina took off to the M-456 garage.

(Meanwhile, at the Flagship's self destruct room)

Sonic looked at the self-destruct button.

One break of the glass, press the button, then get the heck outta there.

Sonic moved to press the button, then...

"Not so fast!"

He turned around and saw Saturn there.

"So, Vader, at last we meet, for the first time for the last time." Sonic thought for a second, then nodded.

"Before you die, Sonic, there is something you should know about us." Saturn said.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"I am your mother's brother's aunt's niece's nephew's former roommate." Saturn replied.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely nothing!" Saturn concluded, then clicked his fingers, and the wall behind him blew up as Galaxina drove in, driving the M-456 Gunrunner (See Chap. 14) and also wearing a darth vader outfit.

She accidently smashed into Saturn while doing so, Oops!

Saturn went flying, smashing into the self destruct button.

"Self destruct button has been activated. 3 minutes until detonation." The P.A blared.

Mercury, Mars, and not Cosmo, who had made a beeline for the escape pods, looked around in confusion. Saturn and Galaxina had just run into the room.

"What the...Where the hell are we? Paris?" Mars asked.

"This is your two minute warning. Self destruct sequence has been activated."

"Can't you stop it?" Red Pine asked Mars.

"I can't, it's irreversible!" Mars answered

"Homina homina homina...All crew members this is Commander Saturn in forward command. Abandon ship! Close down the circus! Evacuate the mini-mall! Self destruct sequence has been activated!" Saturn yelled into the loudspeaker, as hordes of seedrians and circus preformers ran for the escape pods.

Sonic saw Cosmo in one of the escape pods, Seeing a bunch of soldiers spotting him and opening fire, he had no choice but to dive in.

(Sonic and Cosmo are safely on Mobius, we'll head to the hilarity on the flagship)

Saturn, Red Pine, and the commanders are rapidly scrambling for an escape pod.

Saturn saw a performer entering his escape pod.

"Hey! That's my escape pod! Who're you?" Saturn yelled.

"I'm the bearded lady, who're you, one of the freaks?" The performer laughed, then knocked Saturn aside, then blasted free of the ship.

"Come back here you fat, bearded-" Saturn yelled.

Saturn and Mercury spotted a empty escape pod, and they both entered it, and steered it for Mobius.

Meanwhile a bear from the circus had sneaked onto the last pod.

"Only one pod left. and three of us." Red Pine looked at Galaxina and Mars. "Well comrades, it's a lovely ship, I think you should go down with it." Red Pine got into the escape pod, and tried to click the seat belt together.

"What's the matter with this seat belt-ARGGGH!" Red Pine was thrown out of the pod, which the bear had entered.

"20 seconds until detonation. This is your last chance to press the cancellation button." The P.A blared.

"Cancellation Button?" They chorused.

The three seedrians dived for the control seat.

"It's gotta be around her somewhere." Red Pine said, before he spotted the button.

The button said, OUT OF ORDER

"Out of Order? Hell, even in the future nothing works!" Galaxina groaned.

"10 seconds until self destruct."

The three commanders hugged each other, completely petrified.

9

8

6

"6? What happened to 7?" Mars asked.

Just kidding.

5

4

3

2

Mars, Red Pine, and Galaxina squeezed their eyes shut.

1

Have a nice day

"Thank you." They replied.

The flag ship exploded, sending the bridge hurtling towards the planet.

CLIFFHANGER! what will happen to Red Pine, Galaxina, and Mars? Wait until the next, final chapter!


End file.
